


Visitor

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Gabriel pays Aziraphale a visit and learns more about the angel's new lifestyle than he would have liked.





	Visitor

“Would you like some tea?”

Aziraphale realized the stupidity of his question as soon as it was out of his mouth. Yet he glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel anyway, the archangel was studying the interior of the cottage.

“You know I despise this human fuel,” was all answer he gave. Better than the other angel could have expected.

The white-haired being poured himself a cup of hot chocolate, he felt he would need it. He appreciated very much the “human fuel”, even if the other angels seemed to be more willing to drink bleach.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Aziraphale asked.

“Actually, yes. There has been a situation on this church and we want someone on the case, we would send someone of our own, but humans are not willing to talk, apparently, we’re coming across as - how did they put it? - creepy. We want you to help our assigned agent” Gabriel explained, shifting his weight between his feet.

Aziraphale blinked. “You want me to be a consultant”

“Call it however you want,” the archangel deadpanned.

“You do realize I could just do the job, right?”

There was a wide, very Gabriel grin, that appeared. It held no hint of humor. If it were for sarcasm or for Gabriel’s inability to do humor, Aziraphale couldn’t determine.

“Not really, we don’t really trust you. Not anymore”

A snort was heard, followed by a “Well, I don’t think you ever really trusted him to begin with”

The principality and the archangel found the yellow-eyed demon taking off his shoes at the door before joining them, with a wide smile and his hands behind his back.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Crowley said.

“Demon,” the ethereal being answered, then faced Aziraphale, “What is he doing here?”

“Now, that is none of your business,” shot the demon, “Not anymore. But if you do must know, I live here”

Gabriel blinked a couple of times, meanwhile, Crowley entertained himself by wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, but not before he placed a loud kiss on the angel’s cheek.

The principality had to fight back a smile as he felt his cheeks warm up.

The archangel took a literal step back, face contorting a bit, he focused on Aziraphale. “This is disgusting. But we need you, Aziraphale, when can you be there for the mission?”

“I’ll have to think about it. If I will accept the mission, that is,” the white-haired angel said, making Crowley’s smile grow wider. “I’ll let you know in time, Gabriel. Do pass me the details of the job”

“Sure,” the other deadpanned, “But know that this… Consorting with this…”

“With Crowley,” completed the angel.

“Will make it harder for anyone to want to work with you”

“Well, I’m sure that, if it’s an important mission for Heaven, they’ll get over it,” assured the principality. “Now, if that is all…”

“I’ll see myself out” the archangel was more than happy to get out of the cottage.

Crowley smirked. “You might just be my favorite bastard, angel”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

“It is. Now,” he faced his companion, “may we enjoy our meal?” he exposed a bag of Chinese food.

Aziraphale beamed, “Go sit, I’ll get the table set”

The demon was more than happy to comply.


End file.
